Of Stars, Hearts, and Rainbows
by somatogenic
Summary: Inu Yasha leaves a mysterious mark on Kagome's neck (which is a demon _____ mark), Miroku and Sango are THIS close from admitting their love . . ! Chapter 7 up!
1. Rain

AN: Since it's historically incorrect to have a woman wearing pants, much less doing a hard working job killing something. So, in retaliation' for Rumiko-sama's slip up, I've decided to write this story.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
This is dedicated to everyone who has been hurt, physically or emotionally, by gender discrimination.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Come ON Sango-chan! What's wrong with walking though a Taiji village? If anything, I'd thought you'd be happy about it! Kagome said to her female companion, giggling. She should be happy! Kagome thought naively, smiling. She was in a good mood today because Inu Yasha was, and THAT made him even sweeter, for the time being.   
  
Come on! she giggled, yanking the girl's arm playfully in an attempt to lift her friend up. Sango smiled slightly at the girl's enthusiasm, and then decided to give in; after all, they might have changed by now.  
  
All right, all right! she grumbled grumpily' she was now smiling at her friend who had always tried to lift her out of the dark. Kagome grinned and started chattering gaily her endless spout of her world' going on for ages in her lovely mood.   
  
Sango sighed, not really listening. She hoped they had changed, for her life she hoped she had changed.  
  
Miroku looked at Sango quizzically. She was sure acting strange since this morning since they told her they'd be walking though a certain village. So, he made his thoughts known:   
  
Are you alright Sango?  
  
Looking up, as if interrupted, Sango replied hastily Yes, yes. I'm fine houshi-sama. Just fine, Sighing to himself quietly, Miroku knew he wasn't going to get any answers any time soon, so he'd have to get her alone later, to ask in private.   
  
As the traveling troop reached the village, they could see it was divided into to two parts by a huge pathway, houses and stores kept away from whom ever be passing by thought it. Inu Yasha thought this quite peculiar, but said nothing for once.  
  
When they walked though, there where no people out, which was very strange, to make it even stranger, it was deathly silent, giving the shard hunters a chill up their spines they could not name. Suddenly, almost out of nowhere, sharp stones came flying at them. But, they where trying to hit Sango, and not the rest of them. Protectively, they formed a circle around her, the strong barrier giving the strength Sango need to sit up and tend her wounds.   
  
Bitch! You should go home and cook, don't play with men's toys! Stupid little girl! Go dress your dollies You're a disgrace to Taijis every where! Get out! You're not a man, so give up! where the hate filled calls that rang out from the houses, stinging Sango more than the rocks could ever do. A small, helpless sob escaped from her, the words breaking her, little by little. Oh why did she come here?  
  
The rest of the group stood there, shell-shocked as their once strong friend was turned into a sniveling baby, crying out endlessly for a mother' to come and comfort her. But there was no mother to come for her, no one to comfort her in her moment of emotional defeat, because the rest blocked her from the rotten food and slops that where now thrown at her.   
  
Finally, Inu Yasha took off his outer shirt and placed it around her, then carried her out of the mess and the village, the rest following. They didn't stop until they where deep in forest, unable to see the village that had caused them so much trouble. Then Inu Yasha took his shirt off of the sobbing girl, and let her lay on the moss-covered ground, everyone stepping back to give the girl some room and explain to them what had just happened.   
  
After a long while, she didn't stop crying, and kept crying, more than one could think one could do. Her heart wrenching cries, made them feel horrid, but still, they said nothing, not moving, not daring. It was shocking to see the one person you'd think never cry, break down like this. It was as bad as seeing her bleed heavily, too much to stop.   
  
Her sorrowful sobs rang thought the air, silent. It was horrid to hear this, to see this, so Kagome turned away into Inu Yasha's shoulder for comfort', and Inu Yasha gave it, feeling useless other wise.   
  
Finally, Miroku couldn't take it any longer. He knew that even the strongest person needed a good cry, because God knows that we all do. So he sat down and held her, rubbing her back slowly, whispering comforting words that her poor heart ached to hear. Telling her softly that it'd be all right, that they where a bunch a fucking bastered and deserved to die for those nasty things they said, cursing so profoundly that Sango could no longer keep a straight face, his cursing more than a rival to Inu Yasha's famed potty mouth, and her recent heart break.   
  
  
Sniffling and whipping her eyes and nose, her mouth played a small smile as she said gently: Thank you houshi-sama, for cheering me up, you can stop cursing now, because it's kinda scary to hear you curse more than Inu Yasha EVER would in a life time. She giggled faintly as Miroku held her way from him as if to inspect her, then hugged her again for good measures, then stood up. Sango giggled louder; her laughing breaking the awkward silence that had formed. A question mark appeared over the houshi's head, but then he turned around and saw. Inu Yasha and Kagome had the most precious shocked faces upon them, both hearing the curses that Miroku had just so recently mumbled. So the two bust out laughing, not just for their companion's faces, but so that there could be a rainbow after the storm to set things right again.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: This is unfortunately based off of two experiences that I've had and hope to never repeat.   
  
The first being rocks thrown at me from my own neighborhood (as I was walking down the street), the second was the crying.  
On a class trip where my whole class goes away for a week (private school and twelve kids and two teacher makes this possible) my main teacher's (the other's a assistant) mother was super sick and was in the hospital. Next, while we where on the trip, her mother died. My teacher was devastated and cried all night long, her screaming cries echoing down the hallways and tearing our hearts with pity. Soon, I found song lyrics that I had brought along with me on the trip and a tissue box. The song lyrics where cute, a cheery thing about the light and how she's so happy she wakes up to it every day, despite sadness. With a fellow student, I crept down the stairs and the hallway to our teacher's room, leaving the presents there outside her door then knocking and running away. For this my teacher gave us a hug the next morning, and then said she'd be off to comfort her family. In the weeks that followed, we where invited to her mother's funeral, and there we decided to save up enough money to buy her a locket for her mother's picture. She still wares that necklace today, and we all think of that horrible night long ago, just a few days ago being the 1rst anniversary.   
  
  
  
  
THE END  
  
PS: Review if you liked it, if you didn't like it or what! I'm willing to continue this, as long as more than 5 people review and tell me that I should! Fair? So click that little button, K? Also, I'm coming out with another Inu Yasha story some time soon, so watch for it to come out! ^_^


	2. Rainbow

AN: I'm baaaack! with another chapter too! this time, it's gonna be TONS cheerier!  
Here are review responses (I thank everyone of you for reviewing! it fueled me for this chapter!) (btw: it's not really questions and answers, just reviews and responses ^_^;):  
  
Misao CG Signed  
Q: WHY in the world your neighborhood threw rock at YOU?... That's so sick and STUPID!  
A: Er . . . me an' my girlfriends where running down the sidewalk and so there where these guys (danm them to hell) who thought it'd be great fun to yell at four slightly over-weight girls. But when we ignored them, they threw rocks ^_^;  
Not one of my best moments, but we ignored that too, and walked away with our heads held high! Thanx for reviewing! You're one of my favorite writers, so I'm kinda honored to have you like **my **story!  
  
IsleofSolitude Signed  
Q: OMG! You HAVE to continue. Maybe when more stories like this get out, gender discrimination will FINALLY vanish from the world  
A: *sigh* I wish! But just not possible; like they say, there can be no light with out dark!  
  
Skittles  
Q: I loved how Miroku held her and then cursed and put everyone into shock- it was priceless!  
A: I tried to get **some **humor in there, because honestly, it was quite depressing to write! ^_^;;; Glad you liked it! You're a **great **writer too, and am quite proud you like my stuff so much; I blushes so many times over when you complement me like that!!! #^_^#  
  
virgo  
A: I'm glad you want me to continue!!!!  
  
Starr-fish  
Q: Oh well, carry on the great writing, and don't let peoples complaints or words bring you down.  
A: Don't worry, I never do, even when I should! ^_^;;  
  
Misaki  
Q: I don't really no what to say, but... really, really, REALLY good story! (I'm uncreative with words today -.-)  
A: That quite all right! those really, really's made me blush enough! #^.^#  
  
Waku-chan  
Q: however...it's not really inaccurate-there were actually plenty of female samurai and female warriors, especially during the feudal age. Many of them were just samurai/warriors for "show", but some really did fight. (end random history lesson...I wrote my thesis on Japan. does it show?)  
A: Oops! I was just thinking of how so many people (in the old days) thought that all woman should do was bear kids and be a house wife! (I was thinning mid-evil Europe, because I've done so much research into that time) but still, Waring pants like that (or a cat suit) was **not **done often, if at all! I do know that if woman back then did what they do now (ware tanks tops and short skirts) people would think that they where under the devils influence' LOL!  
  
  
With out further ado, the story! ^_^; *WARNING* : This will be mixed in with a very waffy thing I've been wanting to do for **_ages_**! Miro/San fluff alert! I'm such a sucker for the couple! ^_^;;;  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_We got the afternoon   
You got this room for two   
_  
  
  
  
Sango pulled open the sliding door to reveal their rented' room. A whoosh of dust swirled off the floor as she opened the door, the dust then floated around gracefully in the beams of warm light that squeezed though the bamboo blinds, making the somewhat empty room seam alive.   
  
She sighed as she saw the decorations for newly wed couples neatly stacked in a corner, but continued to explore the dusty room. But, when she opened the cupboard to look for the sleeping mats, she groaned in annoyance. There was only one rather large futon lying in the cupboard.  
  
Oi, Houshi-sama! she called out to her companion, who was standing in the doorway to the room, wrinkling his nose at the lack of use of the small sized room.  
  
Yes Sango-sama? he answered politely, coming into the room himself and walking over to the huntress. Turning, she grinned at him.  
  
He looked back at her, confused.   
  
It looks like there's only one futon here, and I claim it! . . . Since I did get us this room and all . . . So . . . you get to sleep on the floor tonight! she explained gleefully, smirking at his obvious future discomfort.   
  
But this Houshi was not one to let the other have the last word.  
  
But Sango-sama, he said carefully, standing up straight and looking down at her crouched form though the corners of his eyes. We could share the futon-, he started, but was soon cut off by the over sized boomerang zonking against his skull painfully.   
  
Not a chance in hell hentai, she growled menacingly, removing her weapon from his head and glaring at him.  
  
A voice interrupted them suddenly: Hey you guys? What do you want to do for the rest of the afternoon? Kagome questioned, stepping in the room cautiously and looking around. Inu Yasha and I are going to take a walk around for a little, so you guys will be all alone, she continued, naively stating the last part with out much thought.   
  
Miroku looked at Sango, but not really suggesting' anything, just wondering. Sango caught the glance, blinked, but looked towards Kagome again, and surprised both of them by saying:   
Well, I hope you have a nice _walk_ with Inu Yasha. It wasn't the fact that she had said it, but the way; which was quite suggesting in the fact that it may end up more than just' a _walk_.   
  
Kagome blushed furiously, and then giggled, which got Sango started too.   
  
Miroku, being a guy, did not understand what was happening and looked at the two giggling girls in bewilderment, which only got them laughing harder. Finally, Kagome left, and the two where alone in the room.Setting up the futon, Sango plopped down on it ungracefully. she said, what do you want to do?  
  
Well . . . let's go for a walk too, it's a nice day, he said plainly. Sango blinked in surprise, but agreed and they set out for a walk around the orchard, which was right next to their room.   
  
As they were walking down a path, the warm sun rays calming them and cream petals blowing though their hair, Miroku stated bluntly:You seem in a much better mood than yesterday.  
  
  
  
  
  
_One thing I've left to do_  
  
  
  
  
She glanced at him, but to only see his care free face tilted to the sky, taking in the wonderful sent and sights of the lovely day. But Sango knew him, and there for knew he was hiding underneath yet another mask of his. She smiled, small, but sadly, and carefully said in reply (for she didn't want her voice to betray too much emotion):   
I don't have rotted cabbage being thrown at me today, so yes, I'm happier.  
  
Ah, but could you be happier? he asked wisely, stopping to face her and razing an eyebrow in question.   
  
She seemed taken aback for a second, but then an evil smile spread across her face suspiciously.   
  
Well . . . Now I am! she screamed, shoving him impulsively into the pond they had stopped next to after he had tried to ruin the moment by reaching for her ass.   
  
He laughed, soaked, but looking comical as he had a koi fish flopping on his head and cattails sticking out of his sandals. Sango laughed too, a good hardy laughed that made Miroku relieved. She smiled apologetically and stuck out her hand as a peace offering, and some help to get him up. He smirked back, and took her hand, only to pull her in on top of him, making her wet too.  
  
They laughed, ending with Sango good naturally' punching him.   
  
He sighed, but at least he had his mission accomplished: he cheered her up, even at the price of a sore jaw and wet robes, it was worth it to him to see her smiling again; happy.  
  
  
  
  
  
_Discover me   
Discovering you  
_  
  
  
  
_  
_As they made their way back to the house, they realized how late it was; seeing the sunset was a wondrous site, so they sat down on a bench, reflecting on what a good day it had been. At the same time, they looked at each other, catching the other by surprise, one blushing, the other smirking.  
  
They made their way back, each taking secret looks at the other.  
  
They ate dinner in wet cloths, but when asked why, they answered We fell in a pond of our walk making both laugh, and their companions confused.  
  
When they undressed for bed (remember they're sharing the same room) Miroku was done early, so he took the opportunity to watch Sango undress.  
  
  
  
  
_One mile to every inch of  
Your skin like porcelain  
_  
  
  
  
  
Are you done yet? she asked when finished, not turning around.   
  
he answered honestly, not taking his eyes off her form.  
  
Turning around, she saw him staring at her, then flushed. Where you watching me?!? she asked, infuriated.  
  
He only smirked in reply.  
He got a massive lump on his head.  
  
Good night! she huffed, tucking her self in and throwing some blankets at him, which landed on his head. He only smiled.  
  
  
  
  
_One pair of candy lips and  
Your bubble gum tongue_  
  
  
  
  
After he heard her light snoring, indicating that she was indeed asleep; deeply at that, he, with high cation, lifted the sheets up and crawled into her bed, her back facing him. After her not notesting (not visibly anyway) he slipped an arm around her waist, resting his hand on top of hers and intertwining their fingers with his gloved hand (his left).  
  
She mumbled something, something like: I . . . loveless . . . want to be . . . best . .   
  
He sighed slightly, adjusting his grip around her.  
  
  
  
_And if you want love  
We'll make it  
Swimming a deep sea  
Of blankets  
Take all your big plans  
And break 'em  
_  
  
  
  
He smiled; pained.  
  
  
  
_This is bound to be a while  
_  
  
  
  
Next, he started tracing her stomach, arms, then face. But when he reached her face, he paused, taking in her moonlit face in a gasp; she was beautiful.   
  
  
  
  
_Your body Is a wonderland  
Your body is a wonder (I'll use my hands)  
Your body Is a wonderland  
_  
  
  
  
As she shifted, he watched her, longing. Wishing that they could do this every night, wishing that she could be aware. Aware of his loving gazes.  
  
She shifted again, it seemed she thought she was in battle. You fight demons even in your sleep . . . he thought sadly.  
  
  
  
  
_Something 'bout the way your hair falls in your face  
I love the shape you take when crawling towards the pillowcase  
You tell me where to go and  
Though I might leave to find it  
I'll never let your head hit the bed  
Without my hand behind it  
  
  
  
_There is a reason I protect you during our battles,' he thought, planting a brief, yearning, kiss on her neck. She mmmm'ed at that, and he smiled._  
  
  
  
You want love?  
We'll make it  
Swimming a deep sea  
Of blankets  
Take all your big plans  
And break 'em  
This is bound to be a while  
  
  
  
_It'll be a while before I'm able to tame you my huntress' he thought smugly as she elbowed him slightly in the chest._  
  
  
  
  
Your body Is a wonderland  
Your body is a wonder (I'll use my hands)  
Your body Is a wonderland  
  
  
  
  
_He imagined asking her to bear his children, and, of coarse, to be his wife.  
_  
  
  
  
Damn baby  
You frustrate me  
I know you're mine all mine all mine  
But you look so good it hurts sometimes  
  
  
  
  
_It hurts to touch you though' he thought wistfully, but then he did a double take and laughed. Literally'.  
_  
  
  
  
Your body Is a wonderland  
Your body is a wonder (I'll use my hands)  
Your body Is a wonderland  
Your body is a wonderland   
_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_  
  
  
  
_AN: Wheee! 8 whole pages of Miro/San fluff! I just **had **to use that song for a M x S song fic, you can see why! ^_^ review! I may do **_another _**(god forbid, jk) chapter if enough people want me to! Cuz I'm not going to write something peoples wont read! Anywho, I have about three different Inu Yasha plots running around in my head, this being the forth that I _finally _got out of my head! ^_^ The other two will be much longer though and will not be as waffy as this! At least, not all at once! ^_^; REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!! That is not a request. It's a command!  



	3. From Clouds, to Earth

AN: Wah!!!! I'm sorry for ordering' you peoples to review! It's just, I was tired after writing all of that! ^_^;  
  
Ah, well, do you really think Sango's gonna kill him?  
  
Find out in this chapter:  
  
** From Clouds, to Earth  
  
**Oooooh! That makes it look so official!!! *squeals* I'm going on a theme here, can you tell? While rereading my story (so I know exactly where I last left off and have the same feeling that you peoples did when reading it) I found a sentence in the last part of the 1rst chapter that really stuck out in my mind! Find it and I'll . . . um . . . draw you something, yea! E-mail me with the line, and a idea for a picture! I'll try to do the best I can!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
When Sango awoke, she felt a strange feeling on her left side.  
  
It gave her tingles up her spine, made her heart beat fast, and most importantly . . .   
  
what ever it was has circle things on it and was digging into her side rather painfully.  
  
Sighing slightly, she looked down at it.   
  
**_It_** was the houshi's gloved hand, rapped around her waist peacefully , warm hand resting comfortably on her stomach.  
  
Attached to it was his arm. Correction, his **_naked_** arm.  
  
Her eyes went wide at the possibility that he had . . .   
  
She let out a breath of relief to see that his inner robe's sleeve had ridden up, although, she nostested, it wasn't rapped around him as tightly as it should have been, and in result, ended up showing a good amount of his bare, drool worthy chest.  
  
Her face flushed. ~  
  
But as her eye **_finally_** reached his face (I said his chest was drool worthy) she saw nothing but innocence in his heavily sleeping (not to mention slightly snoring) face.  
  
Or, as much innocence as his face could have ever possessed.  
  
When she turned around to face him (as her back was facing him before and it wasn't very comfortable to be looking over your shoulder admiring) he took it as she was leaving him, and smooshed her into him. Then, he decided that it would be better to lay on his back; so Sango went with him, smashed up against him and all.   
  
Her heart seemed to pound in her chest like a drum as she found that her left cheek was being pressed into his _very _warm and muscled, chest. Her head was also tucked neatly under his chin; his thick arms wrapped around her in a tight embrace, one which she thought she could never get out of with out waking him.  
  
Needless to say, she was in a dilemma.  
  
But first, she would enjoy the moment, after all, this didn't happen to often, did it?  
  
Her mind made up, she put her self in a better position, which was fine with the sleeping Miroku, as long as she didn't push against his arms.  
  
I'll have to tell him some time how dammed _possessive_ he is,' she thought after I beat him to a pulp that is'.  
  
It's not like she wasn't enjoying this, oh no, it was that she wanted him _awake_, doing this on his own. He could just be dreaming,' she thought sadly.  
  
She thought about what he had done last night, kissing her on the neck like that. She almost blew her cover with her with that nose she had let out! Although she pondered, she liked it. No, she had _loved_ it. It would have been a bit better if on the lips though,' she thought, looking up at his sleeping/snoring face; chin resting on her hand, elbow propped up on him. But, she shouldn't be so picky, after all, that _was_ the closest thing she had to her _real_ first kiss. She had scared off all the boys in her village at the age of 10! None daring enough to come near her, except those who wanted to talk battle.  
  
She wondered what her first kiss would be like; romantic? spontaneous? or a slip up?  
  
Looking up at Miroku, she thought the best chance of him giving her a kiss was by accident. Of coarse, she could always hope for romantic. A kiss after the long battle of defeating Naraku, both of them finishing him off, together. Then he could be so happy, and spin her around in his arms and say, and say . . .  
  
Ah, you're awake  
  
She crashed back to reality, hard, giving a gasp of surprise as his smiling face looked at her, obviously amused.  
  
H-hey! I-it . . . you pulled me on top of you! Not my fault! she said angrily, cheeks flaming. OH why oh _why_ did she flush so bad when it came to him?!?!  
  
She started to get up, but he pulled her back down, Sango landing on him with a soft *_thud_*.  
  
she thought, eyes wide with shock. What was going on?!?  
  
He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply, as if absorbing the surrounds, trying to remember every last detail of this heavenly' morning.  
  
So they lay there, Miroku smiling at the ceiling with Sango wrapped in his arms, once again, trapped.  
  
She gulped. What was he doing?  
  
After a while, he bent his head down to her, and kissed the top of her head, gently, nose getting lost in her dark brown hair. He breathed in her sent, kissed her head again, and smiled. He would remember this always.  
  
Her lips had moved against his chest, gasping at his sudden show of affection. What was with him?  
  
Sango . . . he said, face turning serious.  
  
she replied looking up at him, her voice small.  
  
I . . . he stopped, shutting his mouth with the grim silence of fear.  
  
she asked quietly, scooting closer to him face in intent about what he was going to say.  
  
He opened his mouth, then closed it.  
  
Nothing Sango, nothing, he said smiling. But his eyes weren't. They held the sadness of one held back by fear.  
  
But, Sango is how Sango is, so she said:  
It isn't nothing bouzo! Tell me what you where gonna say, now! she whispered this in a growl, sick and tiered of all these games of unfinished words and longing looks.  
  
He opened his mouth again, this time in surprise, but then smiled, and chuckled.  
  
I love you, he breathed, and kissed her almost teasingly on the forehead.  
  
Her face betrayed her and her cheeks turned red, burning a fervency she didn't know was possible.  
  
He then kissed her roguishly on the mouth, cupping her face in his hands, pulling her towards him, pulling her on top of him, his head resting on the pillow they had shared.   
  
He let her go, pushing her off him slightly, so they could have some room for air. She had moaned a little when he did that, and pouted, even as she searched for her lost breath.  
  
He looked at her, with her hair falling in her face, some on his too, but he looked at her really hard then. She was what, 16? And he was 19. Somehow, the way her small hands gripped his shoulders and her younger face looked at his, he knew that there was something wrong.  
  
He nostested that he too was holding her shoulders, and so he pushed them on their sides, his hand then slipping down and holding her by the waist.  
  
he said firmly, looking at her seriously despite the situation that they where in.  
  
Yes, what is it now? she asked, annoyed. She had gotten her first kiss and it was great! She obviously wanted _more_.  
  
Sighing, he said:  
I don't think you're ready yet.  
  
Her eyes bugged out at him. Then her lips pressed together in a firm purse. Now that she felt that she had found love (she loving him and he loving her back) she wasn't going to give it up that easily!  
  
Well, since when have _you_ of all people become virtuous? If I remember correctly, _you_ where the one who asked a _child_ to bear your child! _And_ it's not like we're doing anything _wrong!_ she stated stubbornly.  
  
He was . . . surprised to say the least. Had she just openly defended their relationship?  
  
Why where you in my bed _ anyway_? she asked, taking advantage of his silence.  
  
Ah, Sango, he said, giving her his infamous smile you looked cold! And so was I! he explained'.  
  
She sighed and got up, gathering her cloths and walking towards the changing screen.  
  
Well I hope you're happy! Sango grumbled, chucking off her sleeping ware and throwing on new cloths You have, once again, wreaked the .  
  
Miroku was happy, not at that though. He was happy the screen gave him a nice silhouetted view of her . . .  
  
she yelled, throwing her boomerang at him.  
  
The last thing the hentai saw was Sango's smiling, but angry, face standing above him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: Gah! That was fun to write! Couldn't do another fluffy scene like that last one, so I made it a bit funnier, and hope you peoples enjoyed it! I'm now going to write some more, because I have _such_ a good plot to go with it! But, in order to write more, I'm going to have to ask you people to tell me if I should continue, or not. I'm not going to writing something that no one will read!!! So review please, even if just to tell me you liked/hated this, I NEED FEEDBACK!!!!!! ^_~ Bye bye for now!


	4. Earth Bound, But Flying

AN: JOY TO THE WORLD, DAMN THIS FIC IS DOING SUPER GOOD! err . . . something like that! anywho, thank you reviewers, you touch me! even after me getting two teeth pulled out (one having to be drilled in two to be yanked) and having half of my face being numbed (the cursed numming shit they put in your mouth for the teeth pulling; I couldn't feel my lip until two and a half hours after the operation) and of coarse, the most horrid thing on earth, doing homework on the holidays, I come to find TONS of reviews in my mailbox, all telling me how lovely this story is, even though I think it's a bunch of **crap**. **THANK YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING!!!!!!!  
  
  
**This chapter is dedicated to: **the reviewers.**(I spent half the night trying to think of something worthy for you all!)  
  
PS: Info about the line thing will be at the end of this chapter, thanxs!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Earth Bound, But Flying  
**(This goes back to after Inu and Kag's walk together)**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Brushing her hair and generally getting ready for bed time, Kagome sighed as she looked out the open screen door, out side, to where a certain half demon lay residence in a tree, trying to fall asleep, but failing miserably, as was shown in his tossing and turning about. Kagome swore, every time he shifted about like that, she was about to have a heart attack, seeing how perilously close he came each time to falling off his high up, selected branch. She squeaked in fright as he really _did_ almost fall off, signaling to her that _that_ would be the very last straw.  
  
Inu Yasha! Come in here right this minute! she screamed, peeved.  
  
The said (or yelled) half breed smirked. She was getting _worried_ about him? Falling off the tree? Even _after_ all the times he had done it before? This was new. But first, he had to see whether this was really the case or not.  
  
he asked childishly back instead of his usual feh'. That'd get him no where, unless you meant the ground, because of a certain subduing spell.  
  
You're gonna fall off! Your not very small Inu Yasha, and you know it! So get your butt on the ground before I make you! she felt like she was dealing with a five year old here, not a seventeen year old, and this made her quite angry, because as we said before, her last straw had _snapped_.  
  
Inu Yasha blinked. This reminded him of arguing with his mother when little, trying to avoid the 'life treating' bath. Come to think of it, his mother and Kagome would've problem get along very well with each other; they could gang up on him and pester him twice as much as they could alone.  
  
Before he could stop him self (his mouth is just as bad as Miroku's hands) he said:  
You sound like my mother  
  
Kagome blinked, but returned it with a not-so-well-thought-out-remark:  
Well, since she's not here's it's my job! So get in here! NOW!  
  
He was scared for a moment, like he was when he was little, hearing his mother count to three before she used force on him to get him out of his hiding place, but then thought of a great plan, one that would definitely get him hurt later on, but a good one.  
  
He started to fall out of the tree.  
  
Yeak! Inu Yasha! she gasped, watching him fall out to, in her opinion, certain death.  
  
But he landed, at the last possible moment, with practiced ease, and turned around to pull down one corner of his eyelid, then stick his tounge. (AN: Don't ask, it's a Japanese thing)  
  
When Kagome got her heart beating again, she screamed the magic word: so many times over, Inu Yasha didn't think he could move, but he didn't care, he was laughing at her absolutely _priceless_ face she had made, even though it made him feel a slight bit (gasp) guilty.  
  
Let's go to bed now, she yawned, tiered.  
  
he asked, widened.  
  
Yes, you, me, Shippo, she replied, yawning again. It had been a long day!  
  
She went and got her sleeping bad and Shippo, and settled down, suggeling into it's comfy pillows, warming her self.  
  
Are you coming? she asked, her voice muffled from the extra blanket she had placed on top of the bag.  
  
Inu Yasha was stunned. She wanted to sleep with him?!?  
  
Not like _THAT_ she yelled, toughly embarrassed. He had been spending _way_ to much time around Miroku.  
  
He winced. He had said that out loud?  
  
Yes you did, now come on! she snapped, impatient. She could definitely use the extra body warmth tonight!  
  
Jeez, coming wench! he snapped back, flopping into the bed' with a thud, turning his back to her.  
  
She yanked him around to face her.  
  
What now bitch? he grumbled, glowering.  
  
I'm cold, you're warm, she mumbled, then hugged him close. She was, cold, sleepy, and had a kid with her that was both and more.  
  
Even Shippo cuddled into the dog boy, admitting too that he was quite warm.  
  
Inu Yasha was surprised. Since when did _he_ become a heating pad? But with a sigh (a grunt actually) he wrapped his armed around Kagome, pulling the girl and boy closer to him. (Shippo is wrapped up in a ball between Kagome's and Inu Yasha's stomachs; Kagome is then curled around him, and now Inu Yasha's curled around _them_)  
  
As soon as the other two where asleep, Inu Yasha, he licked the back of Kagome's neck experimentally; she did nothing. He then decided to get it done and over with, so her sank his teeth into the back of her neck, sucking away the blood that came out gently with his tounge, not unlike a cat lapping up milk.   
  
Satisfied after a few moments, he licked the puncture mark he had made, his demon blood healing it some what, but still, the two marks remained, marking her.  
  
  
The next morning~  
  
  
I'm so glad we found this hot spring Sango! Kagome squealed to her friend, smiling.  
  
Yea . . . she said distantly. The Houshi had been avoiding her all morning. Well, not ignoring _her_, but what had happened this morning, when he said that he . . . loved her. Was it because she didn't say I love you too' or what? She was so confused!  
  
Sango, you all right? she asked her friend. Sango had been so, weird this morning, ever since she came out of her room that is, with Miroku following. That gave her an idea' of what had happened.  
  
Sango, did you and Miroku-  
  
she screamed, blushing furiously at the thought.  
  
Then why have you and Miroku been acting so funny? she questioned, yanking off her shirt, as they where at the hot springs.  
  
Err . . . it's because . . . Sango stopped, trying to peel her cat suit off, caked on her by blood.  
  
Because what? Kagome asked, testing the waters with her toe, then splashing in.  
  
Jumping in her self, Sango motained for Kagome to come closer.  
  
He said he . . . that he . . . loved me, she gulped, whispering into her trust worthy friends ear.  
  
Oh my god!   
  
Yea, I know  
  
. . .   
  
So what are you going to do about it?  
  
I don't know! He's so confusing! He's acting like it never happened!  
  
Oh . . .   
  
It's like . . . it's like . . . he's regretting what he said . . . she said, whispering the last park sadly, about to break into tears; holding her legs close to her chest, eyes looking at her knees.  
  
Oh Sango! Kagome said, patting her friend's back gently. I'm sure it's not that!.  
  
She only sighed in return.  
  
Kagome hmmft'ed in reply' to Sango's situation, then picked up her shampoo bottle.  
  
Well, in my opinion, he didn't even deserve you then! she offhandedly sniffed, rubbing the lather into her dirty hair.  
  
I mean, really! He's being a bigger jerk than-  
  
Sango whispered, staring at the back of her neck.  
  
What is it Sango, do I have a tick on my neck?  
  
No, but you have a marking on your neck she breathed in awe, suddenly Kagome knew the track her friend her was going down.  
  
_WHAT?_ You're kidding, right? We, we, we, we didn't do _anything_ last night!  
  
  
  
  
  
Really truly?  
  
  
  
Are you sure?  
  
I would _know_ Sango!  
  
Are you **absolutely _sure?_**  
  
I'm positive!  
  
  
  
  
  
Then how did you get a mating mark on the back of your neck?  
  
A _WHAT_?  
  
A mating mark. Demons do that to place a hold' on their mates, to make sure no one else takes them  
  
Oh my god oh my god oh my god!  
  
  
  
He must have done it when I was asleep!  
  
  
  
We slept in the same bed last night, for _warmth_, and he had a great position for the back of my neck!  
  
So Inu Yasha's decided your his mate then?  
  
I -I guess so!  
  
Silence.  
  
He really needs an explanation for this  
  
Other wise he's-  
  
Dead, Sango, dead  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: Yay! That was tons of fun to write! Instead of _one_ messed up relationship in this story, you get two! Imagine that, two for the price of one! Anywho, for the winners of the line contest, two people have **won** it: **Talhonjik** and **Skittels**, even though Skittels came first, I'll give you both a prize! Please request a picture and put it eather in your review or an e-mail. Dosen't matter to me! ^_^   
But seriously peoples, if you want a request, just name it and I'll try to do my best (just don't over load me!)! I've already done a great sketch of a rather wet Miroku (litterly) with a koi flopping about on his head (from chapter two). I'll get that up loaded on my computer and colored as soon as possible, so if you want that, just leave me your e-mail addess in your review and say you _want _the picture, K? Oh, yes. If you have a great suggestion for a scean for this story (fluffy or waffy), I'll look at it, and it has a great chance of getting in there, alright? With _all_ that said, review! Those things really _do_ insprire me, so much! THANX AGAIN PEOPLE!  
  



	5. Earth Bound, But Flying Part 2

AN: THANK YOU! I don't _deserve_ such great reviewers as you guys. It's like, I come back from my cousins (sleepover ya know? we're BEST friends!), and check my e-mail. 18 NEW MESSAGES! (I get my reviews e-mailed to me) I almost droped dead in surprise! This thing is more popular than The Start Of Something New! Or Valentines Day, Ranma Style! I'm so happy! Oh yea, THIS IS DEDECATED TO SILVERSAGE! She is my beta reader! KIND KIND person she is! We haven't talked in like, a year (we're IM pals; busy people we are), and suddenly, we're talking again! And she asked to be my beta reader type person! THANK YOU! Thank her peoples, you'd SCREAM with out her help! ^_^ So THANX to her!  
Oh yea, this is like, the second draft, so I hope you like it! And the second time Silversage must read this _ Sorry!  
Oh, yes, songs up ahead. The second one is by Tatu (Sango's; heard it on the radio and am obessed with it), but the first and third (Miroku's and Kag & Inu's) is written by a Weird GL *hint hint* she's not professional and is on FF.net! A requested pic for the one who guesses it first! ^.~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Earth Bound, But Flying Part #2  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
And I'm smiling, even though I'm dieing  
To know the love she/he said would never be  
~Duncan Sheik, Little Hands' from his CD: Duncan Sheik  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**When the girls where in the springs, Inu Yasha and Miroku tryed to make a fire and a persentible camp, or, at least, persentible enough to _them_ anyway.   
  
They never spoke to one another; there was silence, compleat silence, though out the small camp, and it was eating Inu Yashas nerves to peaces.  
  
But still, he was silent.   
  
Untill he notested that Miroku was smiling. It wasn't that he didn't _like_ Miroku smiling, it just depended on what kind of smile it was. Like the I'm-about-to-grope-Sango-smile', or the lech smile, or the one where he was just smiling because he felt like it (usly because he knew something he didn't), but this smile got Inu Yasha most worryed. It was the **fake** smile: I-know-it's-fake-you-know-it's-fake-but-I-still-do-this-for-those-too-daft-to-know-it's-fake'. It was one of Miroku's many masks; no one really knew him, just his masks.  
For all Inu Yasha knew, he could be a bastered working Naruku. But still, he trusted him, because Inu Yasha was very tiered of not trusting people; he was wery of being so suspisious of humans and demons alike. He was broght up to not trust strangers, but now he gave them the benifet of the doubt. But he also expected for them to trust him back, like anyone else would, and that's why Miroku's I-know-it's-fake-you-know-it's-fake-but-I-still-do-this-for-those-too-daft-to-know-it's-fake' smile was getting to him. Inu Yasha was hurt that Miroku didn't let him know what was going on, so now he was going to have to use forse, even though he rather not. Emotions, he learned, where presious things that shouldn't be tampered with too much; they where who we where. So he didn't usly barge in on other people's emotion' problems. Unless he had to. Like now.  
  
Oi, Miroku, what in the seven hells is up wirth you? he growled to his compainion, sitting next to him, by the fire they had worked so hard to build.  
  
Nothing Inu Yasha, Miroku smiled, discustingly fake.  
  
Don't give me that shit bouzo, what's with you and Sango? You did something to her, didn't you? Inu Yasha spat, glaring.  
  
It's nothing Inu Yasha, he answered in a tight, don't-mess-with-it and it's-not-your-bissnuss tone, standing up and leaving, surprisingly not in the direction of the bathing girls.   
  
It was then Inu Yasha knew it was serious.  
  
**  
  
~  
  
  
  
**Miroku had walked off to clear his mind of his confusing thoughts. Why oh _why _did he tell Sango he was in love with her? Although it was true, he only thought it would bring her misery. He felt the Kanaazaa grow larger each and every time he used it. He didn't think it was much, untill that day. He almost felt like he was going to get sucked in himself. He knew then . . . that he would . . . soon . . .   
  
  
  
_And I know I'll say goodbye  
To my friends and such  
And I know I'll have to die  
Sometime soon  
In the future . . .  
  
And I know I'll say goodbye  
To those that I love  
And I know I'll have to die  
Because one of who I don't  
It's my weapon  
But it's my life . . .  
  
And I know I'll say goodbye  
To you   
To you . . .   
  
And I know I'll have to die  
But I don't let it drag me  
To the ground  
'Cause you wont let me  
Anyway  
  
And I know I'll say goodbye  
To those that I love  
And I know I'll have to die  
Because one of who I don't  
  
And I know I'll say goodbye  
To those that I love  
To you  
My friends.  
  
  
_  
  
**  
  
~  
  
  
  
**  
When Sango went out of the baths, managing to calm her friend first, she too went out to think . . .   
  
  
  
_All the things he said  
All the things he said  
Running through my head  
All the things he said  
All the things he said  
Running through my head   
This is not enough  
  
I'm in serious shit, I feel totally lost  
If I'm asking for help it's only because  
Being with you has opened my eyes  
Could I ever believe such a perfect surprise?  
  
I keep asking myself, wondering how  
I keep closing my eyes but I can't block you out  
Wanna fly to a place where it's just you and me  
Nobody else so we can be free  
  
All the things he said  
All the things he said  
Running through my head  
All the things he said  
All the things he said  
Running through my head   
This is not enough  
This is not enough  
  
All the things he said  
All the things he said  
  
And I'm all mixed up, feeling cornered and ruhed  
They say it's my fault but I want him so much  
Wanna fly him away where the sun and rain  
Come in over my face, wash away all the shame  
When they stop and stare - don't worry me  
'Cause I'm feeling for him what he's feeling for me  
I can try to pretend, I can try to forget  
But it's driving me mad, going out of my head . . .   
  
  
_  
  
**  
  
~  
  
  
  
**  
_  
You make me so excited   
And I don't even want to fight it  
I'm losing my cool agenst you  
I look your way . . . do do do d' do  
  
  
  
_When Kagome had arrived at the camp, the two met eyes, then turned away and blushed, then took small, private, glances at each other occassionaly, as if the other was about to dissapear into thin air.  
  
Inu Yasha grumbled to him self as he glanced at her beatiful face once more, then turned away, only to take a peek once more.  
  
  
  
  
_You've seen the the outside  
But never the in  
I'm losing my grip  
I'm starting to fall  
Don't try to stop me  
Do do do d' do  
'Cause I'm in love  
Do do do d' do  
'Cause I'm in love  
  
  
  
_Kagome was having the same lack of self deciplen, although she blushed, embaressed at her lack of control. She thought of all the times he had saved her, and smiled._  
  
  
  
I look at you, and start to blush  
Can't even help it, my heart turns to mush  
I've been waiting for you, for all my life  
You are my prince . . . do do do d' do  
  
  
  
_They both caught each other stairs, put held.  
  
  
  
_You've seen the the outside  
But never the in  
I'm losing my grip  
I'm starting to fall  
Don't try to stop me  
Do do do d' do  
'Cause I'm in love  
Do do do d' do  
'Cause I'm in love  
  
  
  
_Wench, what where you stairing at, he whispered, as if his breath had been taken away. But it was not so Kagome, for even though the words had no forse behind them, she still was angry, and stood up, and walked away, having the last of it, her tear drop splashing on the ground as a painful reminder that his words had hurt her, once more.   
  
  
  
_I'm starting to think  
You don't like me   
I'm so dissapointed  
You're so mean  
It's to bad . . . do do do d' do  
I'm still in love . . . do do do d' do  
  
  
  
_Inu Yasha sighed, put let her leave. He wanted to be alone. He looked at the stars, their light never failing to amaze him. Like Kagome' he thought. He was always amazed at her light, even though the dark of night.  
  
  
  
_You've seen the the outside  
But never the in  
I'm losing my grip  
I'm starting to fall  
Don't try to stop me  
Do do do d' do  
'Cause I'm in love  
Do do do d' do  
'Cause I'm in love  
Do do do d' do  
'Cause I'm in love  
Do do do d' do  
'Cause I'm in love  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_AN: Yay! Hope you peoples liked it! ^______^ (Skittels? Your request is MUCH harder to draw than you think. People who are wait for koi fish on head Miroku: the sketch got lost ^_^; gonna have to redo it . . . )  
_  
NOW REVIEW!!!!!!!  
_Kidding.   
I mean: review, pritty please?_  
  
  
  
^_^;  
  
_


	6. Gonna Catch A Cloud : Impossible!

AN: GASP! A new chapter! The last one was kinda crummy, but it got you on the same page (emotional) with the characters, which was the point. ^_^; I wrote two songs from that last chapter, and I'll post them at the end of this chapter. If you want to use them (god forbid) then e-mail me (you can find my e-mail address in my profile by clicking my name in blue under lined up there *points up to warriorGL*) also, while you're at my profile, check out some of my other Inu Yasha stories! I hear they're good!  
Also, on Run Away, I've got to figure out some detail stuffs, and finish this (which will be this chapter, and maybe another one, and then an epilogue) then I'll be able to finish that up (or start it really). I thought the following quote from the song below would be good song for a drunk/modern Sango, and maybe I'll do that soon! (I've always wanted to do a Inu Yasha band fic!!!) Next chappy of this will be up soon! It's IY/Kag fluff! I didn't want to ruin the mood at the end of this, sorry! So that's why this is so short! Byee!  
So here ends my rambling (for now) and here starts the story!  
(don't forget to review at the end!)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
So, don't try to run - honey, love can be fun  
There's no need to be alone - when you find that someone  
  
(I'm gonna getcha)  
I'm gonna getcha while I gotcha in sight  
(I'm gonna getcha)  
I'm gonna getcha if it takes all night  
(Yeah, you can betcha)  
You can betcha by the time I say "go," you'll never say "no"  
(I'm gonna getcha)  
I'm gonna getcha, it's a matter of fact  
(I'm gonna getcha)  
I'm gonna getcha, don'tcha worry bout that  
(Yeah, you can betcha)  
You can bet your bottom dollar, in time you're gonna be mine  
Just like I should - I'll getcha good  
  
~ Shani Twain:'Gonna Getcha Good!'   
  
  
  
  
  
When dinner was finished that night, Inu Yasha picked up Kagome bridal style, and went to their room with out a word (the had gotten a hotel, curdosy of the local' houshi).  
  
  
Sango and Miroku blinked.  
  
That was fairly random.  
  
  
In any case, Sango decided to the the same (in her own way of coarse, but to the same effect).  
  
Taking him by the ear, _she _took _Miroku _off to _their _room.  
  
Miroku took it well, considering he was 19 years old.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
she barked back.  
  
You're hurting my ear,  
  
I wont carry you Miroku  
  
But at least it's romantic  
  
I'm not aiming for romantic here houshi  
  
Then why are you taking us to a room to have se-  
  
A foot _some how _got implanted in his stomach.  
  
We need to **talk **Miroku-san, she said grimly yanking him into the room and sitting down across from him at a small table in the middle of the room.  
  
  
But why talk? he teased, and kissed her deeply.  
  
She pulled away (with _much _self disiplen being used).  
  
I'm serious  
  
So am I, he winked seductively, and started to kiss her again.  
  
  
  
It took her longer this time to pull away; she was weakening, but she was strong, no matter _how _good of a kisser Miroku was (which he, sadly in this case and _only _this case, was).  
  
  
  
Where do we stand?  
  
  
We lay down and-  
  
  
Do you love me or not?   
  
  
What dose that matter when- (he had flinched notestible when she said the l' word).  
  
  
Tell me  
  
  
I can show-  
  
  
Tell me, her voice and eyes hardened.  
  
  
Come on San-  
  
  
her lips where tightly presses together.  
  
  
I said I can show-  
  
  
Miroku, **now,** her voice had wavered a little, and her eyes almost started to water, but she was strong.  
  
  
Miroku saw this, and was stunned.  
  
  
What are you so afraid of? she challenged, tears treating to spill.  
  
  
Sango-san, I think you should lye dow-  
  
  
Are you afraid of loving Miroku, is that it?  
  
  
You don't know what you're saying, just lay down and calm-  
  
  
Stop denying it! she shouted, glaring, mussels tensing.  
  
  
I'm **_not_** denying it! he yelled back, finally losing his cool.  
  
  
Not even pausing for a second for him odd moment, she stood up and bellowed:  
Then **_admit_** it!  
  
  
He too stood up, nocking the table over, to give himself some height' in this situation to scream back:  
Why are you making such a bid deal about this?!?  
  
  
Because this is killing me! she cried, and tear splashing upon her face, and second one, and a third . . .   
  
  
I'm not going to leave you Sango! Let go of the past!  
  
  
You're the one that needs to let go of the past! she shrieked, and stormed off into the night, trying not to cry, as if it would give him satifaction to see her do so.   
  
  
  
His jaw dropped.  
  
  
She was right.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. Blue Skys High Above Me

  
**AN: OMG OMG OMG!!!!! *tries to breath evenly to keep from hyperventilating* 80 REVIEWS!!!! *dances around computer room insanely* KKYYYAAA!!!! You peoples are SO GREAT!!! I'm seriously itching to write, but I have to answer a VERY commonly asked question in reviews:  
  
Where was the IY/K waff?  
  
Point blank peoples (don't kill me!), I'm just not a very big fan of IY/K. I can't really relate to them (unless you count some of Inu Yasha's personal problems like being teased and having no dad around and stuffs). Kagome is just . . . too . . . happy (and too girly, but that's another thing altogether). I can't relate to her, so I have tons of trouble writing about her . . . sorry! It's just the way I am! Kagome's too normal for me to really get her! (sounds weird, but true!) This kinda explains some of the following OOCness along with my lack of knowledge on their part, K? So if this chapter is bad, my bad! (LOL!) On with the fic!  
**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
As Inu Yasha had so suddenly picked her up, Kagome almost had a heart attack.  
  
But she understood.  
  
Kinda.  
  
Inu Yasha . . . she whispered, awed, and a little scared.  
  
he growled, sending chills up her spine, in both fear and for more romantic reasons . . .   
  
she gulped as he opened the door one handed to their room, and was starting to place her on the futon.  
  
He stopped his actions, but only to look at her.  
  
I . . . I know that . . . demons only mark their mate once in their life time but . . . she gulped and moved out of his arms slowly, heart pacing alarmingly fast.  
  
She swallowed once more.  
  
I'm just not . . . ready . . . not yet! she said quickly, shy. She had every right to be, as she had just saved her virginity.  
  
Her head was bowed, and she bit her lip, so hard, she tasted blood, but was glad for the distraction from the tense silence that had raised it's ugly head in what should have been a happy, summer night.  
  
Inu Yasha just stared. She wasn't ready, yet. Yet. Did that mean she still excepted his . . . proposal . . . of sorts it was he admitted, he, having bit her on the neck, made a proposal to her, in demon terms. He realized it now it _was _a bit fast, but he had been planing on telling her, later, what that mark meant, when he had the courage to do so. But since Sango had explained, and she hadn't said anything . . . he just thought . . .   
  
I . . . I know you thought Inu Yasha . . . but . . . I'm not . . . saying no . . . I'm just not ready . . . yet . . . OK? she said, trembling.  
  
He had said that out load; shit! He had to keep track of his mouth more often -  
  
Kagome was giggling again, she must have heard that too. He sighed to himself. When would he ever keep his thoughts to him self . . .?  
  
Some day Inu Yasha, some day . . . she smiled, and hugged him tightly.   
  
He smiled too, still nervous with relief. He was . . . happy too. He wasn't even sure he  was ready yet.  
  
He looked down, and she had fallen asleep, still smiling.  
  
He lay down on the mat, she still in his arms.   
  
His Kagome.  
  
His soon to be wife.  
  
  
  
~  
  
  
  
Sometime during that very night, Shippo crept in and snuggled in between them.  
  
It was just like with his mommy and daddy; he could feel their warmth, both body heat, and the warmth of their love.  
  
  
  
~  
  
  
  
When Kagome woke the next morning, tears of happiness filled the corners of her eyes.   
  
She wanted to, every day, for the rest of her life, wake up like this.  
  
The strong arms of her love around her, their child squashed comfortably twixt them, and the light of a new born day, blanketing around them, like mother nature was hugging them.  
  
Inu Yasha woke up too soon after her, and kissed her forehead sweetly, telling her that he to wanted to wake up like this for the rest of his life, no matter how long that may be.  
  
They stayed like that, reveling in this new found bliss.  
  
  
  
~  
  
  
  
The days after ward they slept together, all three of them, and acted like a family; more caring and loving than before. Unfortunately, this made the other people (and demon) in the group want to retch for it's sweetness. But still, they where happy that love had struck it's mark, true and pure.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**AN: Short I know! But for a good reason, no? Review please (although it's not like you people have _any _trouble clicking that little button I must say . . . )!**


	8. AN!

AN: Um, hi! I ditched the fancomic idea, and decided to do a sequal. It's called Simile Smiles and, um, go read it! Yea! It takes place a few years after this, and well, like U said before, go read it!   
  
Summary for Simile Smiles:  
  
  
As an exchange with Sess for Kohaku's resurrection, Sango must train Rin for as long as Kohaku has been dead (which was 3 years). But will Sango's engagement with Miroku fall apart, or grow stronger? (also has action&drama)  
  
  
BYE!   
  
THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT! Please review to give your general feedback about the story!  



End file.
